Can't Help Falling in Love With You
by OKBooey31
Summary: "Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be." Klaroline's possible journey in season 4
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, all! This is Part One in a three part story based on my thoughts about where/how I think Klaroline will occur in season 4. I just have so many opinions about what should happen and when and I wanted to get them off my chest:) Credit to the title and the chapter names go to the song 'Can't Help Falling in Love With You' by Elvis Presely (I, however, am particularly fond of Ingrid Michaelson's version, lol).**

**I also want to apologize for the delay on 'Movie Night: The Sequel'. I had planned to have it finished by now but a couple of factors have changed that, one being that I have started co-writing a fic with PixieKindOfCrazy that we are both extremely excited about! It's an all-human Klaroline AU including Delena, Katherine/Elijah, Mabekah, and Stefan/Lexi where Caroline is pregnant and Klaus, who is disturbed by his horrific childhood, is absolutely terrified of becoming a father because he can't stand the thought of becoming Mikael-esque. I know it sounds very serious but there will be a lot of humor involved and I'm super excited for you all to read it! But, anyways, I promise that I will get 'Movie Night: The Sequel' updated and completed ASAP ;)**_  
_

**Okay, and without further ado, here is Part One of _Can't Help Falling in Love With_ _You!_ Enjoy:)_  
_**

_Can't Help Falling In Love With You_

_Part 1: Would It Be a Sin?_

He sat on her bed, slowly observing everything contained in the pale yellow walls. There was so much happiness, so much _light_ in their confines, it nearly filled his cold, black heart.

Of course, Klaus had been here one other time, but he hadn't exactly had the time to stop and smell the roses, as it were. That time, his mission had been solely to save the dying girl who had worked his way into a special, rarely touched place in his heart. Her radiant light and the warmth of the room had still shone brightly even as Caroline had lain on her deathbed. It had been intoxicating and Klaus had been keen to stay and soak it all in, but he didn't think she would have appreciated him outstaying his welcome.

But, this time, residing in the Lockwood boy's body, he was able to take his time and soak in as much of the warm light as possible. Klaus moved from the bed to the desk, he- no _Tyler's_, he reminded himself- fingers running over pictures, abandoned schoolwork and several gum wrappers.

He studied the pictures of her smiling with her mother, with the doppelganger and the witch, with Tyler and Matt after a football game, a cheerleading team photo where she was standing beside Rebekah (that caused Klaus to smirk). He found it hard not to smile while taking in her beautiful features before moving from the desk to the bookshelf.

His fingers trailed over the books resting there until they stopped when his eyes found a piece of paper stuck between a yearbook and _Twilight_. He slowly pulled the novel out in order to retrieve the paper. It was folded in half and he contemplated replacing it. Sure, he was in Tyler's body and him snooping wouldn't exactly be a problem, but Klaus' chivalrous side begged him to let Caroline keep her secrets…but there was just something so _familiar_ about the thick piece that he held in his hands that he just couldn't resist as Tyler's fingers gently unfolded it.

His breath escaped him in a small, inaudible gasp and his eyes grew large, body freezing as he held the paper.

It was his drawing. The one he had done of her the night of that disastrous Ball. She had kept it when he was sure she'd throw it away as soon as she saw the note and his signature scrawled at the bottom. But she had kept it and all Klaus could do was stare at it in wonder.

That's how Caroline found him…well, found _Tyler_ upon entering her room. Frozen and nearly oblivious to his footsteps.

"Tyler? Ready to go?" she asked with a smile. It faded when he didn't answer. "Ty?" she asked, her voice softer this time.

"You kept it," he whispered, slowly turning to face her, holding up the drawing as his heart fluttered with hope.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed. "I _told_ you that you didn't have to be jealous of Klaus," she said, taking the paper out of his hands and laying on her desk before leaning into his- no _Tyler's_ he reminded himself again- chest. The reminder didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around. "I love _you,_ Tyler. Klaus is dead…can you please just let it drop? I never stopped loving you," she whispered into his shirt.

Klaus didn't respond. He couldn't think of a way to without giving away his own secret. But, the silence obviously bothered Caroline. She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes and cupped his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

Klaus turned his eyes away, staring blankly at his sketch, Tyler's arms still wrapped around Caroline's body. He relished the touch but longed for his own form. His desire to feel her caressing _his_ skin was enough to make his heart ache. Klaus could count on his fingers the number of times in all of his thousand, plus, years that he's been held. And then again he doesn't think they count because the only honest and comforting embrace had been that of his sister, the only other woman he'd _ever_ been able to let his guard down in front of.

And then, as if the ache and longing in his heart for her touch whilst in his body wasn't hard enough to deal with, her lips were on Tyler's.

Klaus deepened the kiss because it's what _Tyler_ would have done. _Klaus_ would have been content to stand there with her hands on his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks as they tried to erase the hurt for the rest of eternity. He had grown accustomed to the kisses. Don't get him wrong, he did enjoy them; the way she kissed gave him hope. It was like she was willing to give him some of her light, breathing in into his dark soul.

But he couldn't enjoy them because it wasn't _Klaus_ she was sharing her light with. It was _Tyler._

Caroline still must have been unimpressed by Tyler's lack of enthusiasm because her hands slid to his chest. He pulled her flush against his body and felt her smile into the kiss. If only Klaus had been in his own body he would hav-

His thought were interrupted as he felt Caroline's hands pull the hem of Tyler's shirt upwards. His eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was the drawing that was laying, forgotten, on the edge of her desk.

_Thank you for your honesty. –Klaus_

Rebekah's words suddenly flashed through his head: _"You have to tell her, Nik. How do you think she's going to feel if and when the witch tells her? If you ever want a chance to be with Caroline after this mess is sorted out, then you'll have to tell her before it goes too far. That way, you'll win her _respect."

At first, he'd been offended. First, his little sister kills his doppelganger and _now_ she's telling him what to do? But now, Klaus understood. If he truly felt something for Caroline, he wouldn't be so cruel as to manipulate her feelings and _this_ was definitely considered manipulation through sex. No, that just wasn't fair to any of the involved parties. Firstly, Caroline would be hurt, wouldn't so much as glance at him ever again once everything was back to normal.

Secondly, Klaus enjoyed the hunt, the competition. Even if Tyler's presence was annoying, why wouldn't Klaus give the mutt a chance to woo his girlfriend back?

Thirdly, and most importantly, this wasn't Klaus. He had been raised in an age of chivalry. Women weren't playthings and weren't to be treated harshly. Okay, he would admit his guilt on that part, but that was _survival_ and it wasn't like Klaus had _raped_ his victims. But that was besides the point. Wooing Caroline was all about Klaus in _Klaus' _body, using _his_ charm to get Caroline to see the man behind the mask, to see past the destructive exterior and _not _using his charm whilst in Tyler's body to accomplish that task

Although, Klaus would admit the later hadn't exactly _hurt_ his chances.

Klaus completely froze as Caroline continued to tug his shirt upwards, her knuckles brushing over Tyler's abs.

"Caroline," he said against her lips. "Caroline, stop."

She pulled away with a groan and a pout. "What now, Tyler?" she snapped.

"We can't do this. _I _can't do this."

Confusion flickered across her face and there was no mistaking the hurt in her eyes as she searched Tyler's face. "Why not? Don't you want me?"

Klaus groaned. "Of course I do. Caroline, I don't think you understand just _how much_ I want you, sweetheart."

She ignored the term he had purposefully used. "Then there shouldn't be a problem," she said with a smile as she started to pull his shirt off again.

So, they would have to make this harder than it already was going to be. Klaus' heart ached as he grabbed her wrists. "Stop. You _don't _want this, Caroline."

"Yes I _do_, Tyler!"

"No, no you don't, Car-"

"And who are you to tell me what I do or don't want?"

"Seriously, Caroline, you don't want this and if you would just let me explain!" He said, frustrated.

"Fine, I'm waiting," she snapped, jerking away from him and sitting on her bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

He ran a hand over the boy's face. "Caroline, I-"

"Oh my God, you're gay, aren't you? You're either gay or breaking up with me, I know it! Did you meet another werewolf when you left town? A…a _male_ werewolf? I can't believe this is hap-"

"Caroline!" he interrupted her rambling. "For the _love_ of all that's holy, will you please shut your mouth, sweetheart. Does the body of Tyler Lockwood look _gay?_"

Caroline's brow creased in thought. Her lips formed the beginning of the word 'what' before Klaus continued.

He knelt in front of her. "How are you alive? If the progenitor of your bloodline died, you and your little friends should be dead. Am I right?" She nodded slowly, confusion still on her face as the anxiety settled in her system. "Sweetheart…I'm _not_ Tyler," he said slowly, waiting for her to put the puzzle pieces together.

She froze, eyes growing wide as she realized what had happened. "Oh my God," she whispered, staring into Tyler's dark eyes. "Oh my God! I…you…You're…" she stopped, unable to say his name. Caroline stood up and moved away from him. "Oh my God, I almost…how could you? I _hate_ you. All this time, I thought you were Tyler!" she was close to hysterics, now. "All the kisses and handholding and oh my God, I tried to…

"And I bet you just loved every minute of it, you sick bastard! You are the most despicable, cruel, sick being in the entire world. You just couldn't get me so you had to body-jack my boyfriend? And to think that you nearly had me convinced that there was this whole new side of Tyler…God, you're sick! Stay away from me, _Klaus,_" she finished, venom dripping off of the way she said his name.

Klaus had been expecting her rant so he just stood there and let the words sink in. "I'll do whatever you want, Caroline. But I ask for one thing in return, sweetheart. Just one little request."

She glared at him but didn't make any attempt to stop him so Klaus continued.

"You, the witch, and my _insufferable_ sister are the _only_ ones who know of my current predicament and I fully intend on keeping it that way. Once the witch returns me to my body I'll leave this cursed town behind since there's nothing left for me here, I promise you. _But,_ I need your word to keep this," he said, motioning to Tyler's body. "quiet, Caroline. Do I have your word, sweetheart?"

Caroline thought about it for a second. They couldn't kill Klaus for obvious reasons so she saw nothing to lose by keeping her mouth shut as long as he disappeared as soon as the deed was done. Her friends would go on believing that Klaus had died and she would get…

"Tyler's still alive, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Klaus pursed the boy's lips and nodded his head. "Yes. He's currently sitting on the sidelines, so to speak, but he's alive."

"You have a deal. _But_ if you show your face after you get your body back, I won't hesitate to call the deal off and have my friends go after your siblings since we can't kill you."

Klaus desperately wanted to laugh at her threat. He'd have all his siblings daggered again before she would be able to rally her troops if it came to that but it wouldn't. Klaus would keep his word. "Fantastic," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait, shouldn't we shake on it?"

"Must you have such little faith in me, love? I would hope that after all the fun times we've had together over the past few months, you would know by now that I'm a man of my word. I, unlike the Salvatores, won't double cross you."

Caroline huffed and nodded. She watched as he turned to leave again. He made it to the door this time before he stopped. Klaus didn't turn around, but rested his hand on the frame.

"You should know, Caroline, that this wasn't my choice. I didn't ask the witch to be put in this body," he hung his head. "I hope you know by now that I would never purposefully put you through that. And, to answer your claim, sweetheart, no. No, I didn't enjoy every minute of it. I did enjoy getting to know you, though and I won't apologize for that," he said, glancing over his shoulder to where Caroline sat, unmoving, on the bed. He knew she wouldn't respond but he couldn't help but hope for something, _anything_ but, as he expected, it never came.

He was halfway down the staircase when two words stopped him.

_"Thank you."_

Just like that day in the school when he had told her to go home and stay there, had rescued her from the demonic history teacher, the two, simple words instilled such peace in him that he had to stop and think about how truly _wonderful_ Caroline was. How she saw the shades between black and white, how, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, she saw him in a way that no one ever had before.

She could tell that he was a messed up and utterly _broken_ man…but she could also see that he was salvageable. That somewhere, beneath all the layers of hurt and betrayal and anger and violence, there was a shred of humanity fighting for a chance…and Klaus could only hope that she would, one day, give it to him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and review if you have a minute:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2 of 3**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Part 2: Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In_

She finds him in his master bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, tumbler of scotch on the counter where he's resting both hands, looking at the tiled floor. She's not so much as watching him as she is looking at the angry, red marks that cover his back and shoulders.

_"They have Klaus. We have to help him."_

_ "Why, Blondie? He just continues to make things increasingly difficult for us."_

_ "It's only a matter of time until they find a witch that's going to help them and we can't exactly let him _die_, Damon!"_

"Caroline?"

His voice brings her back to the present and her eyes meet his in the mirror. She takes a breath and walks inside, grabbing the tumbler from the counter and shoving a blood bag in front of him. "Sorry, Charlie. The entire town of Mystic Falls is on vervain. No fresh blood for you," she says as he looks down at the bag in distaste.

"I've already had plenty. Thanks for the concern, sweetheart," he quipped moodily. He turned, reaching for his glass but Caroline moved it out of his reach.

"Alcohol doesn't heal injuries. Blood does," she told him with a pointed look.

Klaus rolled his eyes but ripped the bad open and drained it. Caroline can't help it as her eyes wander over the burns and quickly healing cuts that grace his chest and stomach. His yelps and growls echo in her ears as she remembers the rescue mission from earlier.

_"The only way you'll get him to talk is through me. I'd be willing to bet that Klaus will keep his mouth shut no matter how much pain you inflict on him. This is your best offer until you find a witch, take it or leave it."_

_ "And you're willing to help us bring about your own demise?"_

_ "Yes."_

_Then she's back in the cellar, being restrained from behind, Klaus in chains in front of her, a stake pointed at her chest. The smell of blood, _his _blood, vervain, wolfsbane, and burnt flesh making her dizzy. They're making eye contact, every fiber of Caroline's being trying to communicate to him that it's a ruse, a diversion of sorts, but she could only look on in pity at his weakened form as he laid on the ground, refusing to speak but the words were there, on his lips, ready to alleviate her from her distress._

"Caroline."

_The stake pressed into the flesh over her sternum, drawing blood. She whimpered, unable to stop the tears that trickled out of her eyes from the pain as she struggled against the hold of her 'captor'. Stefan and Tyler weren't supposed to take _this_ long…_

"Caroline," Klaus says, a little more forcefully and her blue eyes snap to his face.

Caroline shook her head, clearing her mind, and took a zip-lock bag out of her jacket pocket. "Here," she said, holding it out to him.

He didn't take it but stared curiously at the contents. "What is it?"

"Like you can't smell it, it _reeks_. It's Aloe Vera. It…it helps with burns," she added quickly, seeing his raised eyebrow. "It won't heal them but…but it'll make it the pain more tolerable until you've had enough blood for them to heal them."

"Ah, I should have known…you being the mutt's girlfriend and all."

_And the stake was pulled away, hovering dangerously over her heart, the hand ready to take her life in a last attempt to get Klaus to talk when, suddenly, there's a blur in the room and she feels the body of the Council member holding her slacken before it falls to the ground. She wipes the blood off her chest as she watches Stefan break the chains holding Klaus. The Original hybrid stands up, he's weak and uncomfortable, that much she can tell, but she knew he would never mention it._

_ There eyes meet. Both seem to be asking the other if they're alright, Klaus' unspoken question is insistent and she doesn't miss the worry that's filled his blue orbs. But she can't answer because Tyler's there, in front of her._

_ "Hey," he said, taking her face into his hands and wiping the stray tears with his thumbs. "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm okay, Tyler," she replied before leaning into his embrace to hide from Klaus' concerned gaze that was not unlike the one he had given her upon saving her from Alaric that day in the school._

"Well, Tyler never encountered Wolfsbane but I wasn't taking my chances. I had a history teacher that could of taught a college course on hunting supernatural beings."

Klaus couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"Never mind. This was a mistake. I forgot that you don't accept help unless there's some ulterior motive behind it," she snapped, throwing the bag on the marble counter top and turning to walk away.

"Caroline…," he said, resisting the urge to growl and roll his eyes.

She stopped with her hand on the doorframe and turned slightly, "What?"

"_Never_ try to save my life. If you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, I'll personally see to it that you are kept out of trouble."

She turned around to face him fully. "I'll do whatever I have to do to keep those I care about safe… and if that means saving your ass, then fine. We can't exactly let you keel over and become _collateral damage_," she said and noticed how his fingers were resting over the bag of Aloe she had thrown on the counter. "I don't know how long it takes wolfsbane burns to heal but you obviously have a lot. Soak the leaves in warm water and then put them over the burns. I have no idea how it affects vervain burns, though…" she added thoughtfully.

Klaus regarded her with raised eyebrows before nodding his head.

"I know, I'm being smothering…but like I said, we can't exactly let you die," she said before awkwardly nodding at him and leaving.

"_Thank you, sweetheart."_

She didn't miss his words even though she was just out of his bedroom door. They made her escape even faster. Once safely in her car and headed back to the lake house, she couldn't help think about what she had said.

Sure, they were obligated to watch Klaus' back as they figured out what to do with the Council and how to contain Bonnie's darker side. So, Caroline figured, it was only natural for her to extend the caring part to him despite how he tried to control everything everyone. That was all. As 'partners' he watched out for her and she for him, even though Klaus was watching his back as well. _Old habits die hard,_ Caroline thought.

But, that was the extent of their relationship. It was like a begrudging protectorate. And as Caroline drove away from the Mikaelsons' mansion, that's what she tried to convince herself of.

It didn't matter how hard she tried, though. She soon realized that, maybe, just maybe, she had a soft spot for the estranged man who was only a distant part of their group because they needed the extra vampire muscle.

**A/N: Not how I originally intended to portray how Caroline feels but I couldn't decide how to write this one. It's grown on me though...even if I feel like Klaus is a little OOC...but I realized that in all of his and Caroline's encounters, he's the one that does all the talking, haha so it's Caroline's turn.**

**P.S.: I have no idea if what I said about Aloe Vera is true...I was just sort of grasping at straws to make this work and show Caroline's motherly side.**

**On a completely unrelated note (not really unrelated since it's the reason I haven't been updating a lot lately...Movie Night: The Sequel WILL be updated soon) you should check out 'A Father's Fear' by PixieKindOfCrazy! It's an all human, AU piece that we're co-writing. We were PMing and decided we were both interested in how Klaus would react if he got Caroline pregnant and 'A Father's Fear' was born. So, you all should check that out- there is lots of Klaroline, some Kalijah, Mabekah, Delena and we've even brought Lexi back so Stefan's not lonely! **

**Okay, I'll stop promoting other works now :) Thanks for reading and if you have a minute, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part 3/3**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Part 3: In Love With You_

"You're leaving?"

"Yes."

Her brain and mouth struggle to form words so she settles on shaking her head as he turns to look at her. "You…you…No…you can't," she finally whispers.

Klaus' brow creases. "This little town has ceased to amuse me. We both know that I've outstayed my welcome, love…not that I was ever welcomed in the first place, but you get the idea."

Caroline folds her arms over her chest. Tears are stinging her eyes and she desperately tries to fight them. He called her strong and strong people aren't supposed to cry. "I guess," she says quietly as she turns her gaze to the floor. How could she not agree with him on that point? No one had wanted Klaus to come and terrorize their already messed up lives.

She feels his fingers under her chin, lifting her face so she has to look at him. They stand there like that, inches apart, looking into each other's eyes. It's different this time. Klaus still looks like the crushed little schoolboy who's first crush laughs at him and his affections, but it's for different reasons this time. This time, there's no hate and disgust in Caroline's eyes, only pain and fear.

She shakes her head and remembers saying 'goodbye' to her dad. The same emotions are running through her now, only amplified and she finally comes to terms with it. "Please…don't leave me." And then she kisses him, shows him the words she can't quite make herself say.

It's reminiscent of their first kiss, passionate and eager as they feel the anxiety of possibly losing each other. Klaus even holds her the same way he held her that day, tenderly, as if she might break, but firm, as if he needs to reassure himself that she's really there. Granted, he had almost lost her- like, dead lost her- that day his lips first found hers and taken her completely by surprise.

But this time, it's different because he's the one surprised. This kiss is about her. She pours her emotions, the good and the bad, into it. It's passionate but she can taste the fear that he must of felt that day. It's her fear of losing him but nothing has ever felt so right.

She's Caroline. Vampire Barbie. Bubbly, loyal, neurotic, insecure, beautiful, strong, and full of light.

He's Klaus. The Original Hybrid. Evil, manipulative, lonely, powerful, passionate, extreme, insecure, and angry.

It's right because they make each other better, show each other that there is someone who cares. His strengths are her weaknesses and vice versa. No, they aren't perfect, but they're perfect for each other.

She's breathless by the time he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. One of his hands on the small of her back, the other gently caressing the back of her head, his fingers laced in her golden curls. She's pressed against him, arms wrapped around his neck, holding on as if she would fall to her death if she let go.

"Come with me," he breathes, the words fanning out across her cheeks as his lips brush her skin tenderly.

And here it is. Her choice, the one she was so eager to make but can't now that the moment's arrived.

Everything she wants is right here in this room, that much Caroline is sure of. And she wants to see the world, but she's scared because everything she's ever known is right outside, right here in Mystic Falls. She can't stay here forever but she's not quite ready to leave yet. The tears finally escape and she moves to hide them in Klaus' shoulder as she finally understands what her dad told her.

_"This is what it means to be human."_

"I need time," she whispers into the fabric of his shirt.

"I'll wait for you… whether it's one day or a century, Caroline."

He pulls her away from his chest and takes her face in his hands, wiping the tears before placing another kiss on her lips. It's gentle and sweet and everything that Klaus shouldn't be capable of, but it communicates the emotions his words don't convey.

It lets her knows that he understands.

**A/N: Does he stay? Cliff hangerish, I know, but I'm going to post an epilogue so I guess this is now a 4 part story, lol.**

**Thanks for reading and if you have a minute, please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**_  
_

_Epilogue: Take My Hand and Take My Whole Life, Too_

She knows before she even sees his initials conspicuously painted in the bottom left hand corner. She knows it's his because of the scenery depicted in the thick layers of acrylic paints.

Sure, it's a painting of what the falls and surrounding forest looked like before, as far as she's concerned, the beginning of time. But the woods and waterfalls of Mystic Falls were practically her backyard when she was growing up. It's _home_ and she will _always_ know what home _looks_ like.

He sees her from afar and comes to stand at her side, their arms touching. And as he looks at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering why she hasn't acknowledged him, he sees her smile slightly.

She doesn't have to look to know that _he's_ standing there, beside her as she observes his landscape, in the middle of one of the five buildings that make up the Hermitage, and wonders at how he thought no one would notice it.

She doesn't have to look even though she's in St. Petersburg, half a world away from Mystic Falls, as she reaches for and finds his hand, threading their fingers together and leaning into his side.

She doesn't have to look up at his sandy curls and dimpled features, seeking his blue eyes, as he gives her small hand a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

She doesn't have to look because she will _always_ know what home _feels_ like.

Always and forever.

**A/N: And they lived happily ever after! Okay, it's not won't be without a few bumps in the road because both Klaus and Caroline are too stubborn for their own good, but at least as far as I'm concerned, Klaroline is a happy ending in and of itself:) I, originally, really wanted to write it from Klaus' perspective but then I had a brain blast and this was the result...but I actually am quite fond of it, lol.**

**I also realize that this probably doesn't help with the cliffhangerish ending of part 3. It obviously takes place some time after Part 3 and when I was writing it, I always imagined Klaus leaving to give Caroline the space she needs to tie up her loose ends. But, it's up for you to decide how futuristic this is, if he stayed and waited or left to wait for her or if she went with him immediately even though she said she needed time:)**

**Thanks for reading this, and if you have a second, please review- I appreciate all the feedback!**


End file.
